


time flies, but love remains

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Jae-Centric, M/M, Time Travel, and esp raindrops he he he, but yeah it's still kinda sweet i guess?, references to the holy grail aka Day6 songs, the author kinda channels her fears about the future, very little romantic Jaehyungparkian here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: where Jae is afraid, and some watch he picked up on the street helps him





	time flies, but love remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenuviel1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/gifts).



> hello, it's been a while.  
> my entry for day 1 of Day6 Ship Weeks with the theme Time Travel.  
> hope you guys find it okay sdjkfhskjhf
> 
> this is for Teenie because like I said, I'm gifting my first-born Day6 fic to you. Thank you for orchestrating this Ship Week for all of us and thanks for keeping on blessing the Day6 tag. <3 <3

He’s on his way home from school when he sees it--a watch. He picks it up and looks closely. It’s obviously old, maybe vintage even. The watch has the different planets engraved, with small stones glittering around the numbers. It’s expensive, and extremely out of place in the sidewalk Jae found it in.

 

Jae looks at it for moments more, pockets it, and continues on his way.

 

He soon arrives home--it’s empty, as usual in this hour. His parents are still at work and it’s not like they’d be that happy to see him.

 

He goes up to his room and immediately plops down on his bed, sighing loudly. It’s been a bad day--the teacher nagging him for not submitting his career assessment test, his best friends Sungjin and Wonpil fighting, and that one dreaded word.

 

Graduation. Jae shivers just at the mere thought of it.

 

Yeah, he wants to go to university--see new sights, meet new people (and ultimately be out of this boring town). He knows he wants to study music (and maybe do some mechanics units...) But...he’s afraid.

 

His parents want him to study business or some other “practical” course, and Jae knows that his decision won’t be met with favorable reactions. He’s already not the son his parents expect him to be and his desire to study music will just add to that.

 

He shakes the negative thoughts off and reaches for his bag to get the watch.

 

It’s a really beautiful watch. It’s a little worn, but one would expect that with a vintage watch. He turns it to see the back and he sees an inscription.

 

_ yesterday is but today's memory and tomorrow is today's dream _

 

He runs his finger on the inscription and then turns the watch again so he could set the time. It’s still running properly, despite being old, so he figures it wouldn’t hurt to use it.

 

He looks at his bedside clock--10:00 PM. He pulls out the crown and winds it until the hour hand is on 10, and the minute hand on 12. He pushes the crown back once he’s done, and the second hand starts to move.

 

It’s going backwards, though. What the heck?

He then feels a weird sensation in his back, making him shiver. He looks at his surroundings and it’s--it’s melting???

 

He starts to panic, because what the hell is happening? But then the weird melting stops and he’s suddenly standing in a dark place.

 

* * *

 

 

Jae really should’ve thought this through.

 

Through his eighteen years of living, his penchant of tinkering with old things have landed him in so much more trouble than he could count. He once took an old bicycle out of someone’s yard, thinking that it’s being thrown out, only to find the bike’s owner shouting at him thirty minutes later.

 

That has nothing on this, however. Out of all the stupid things that happened to him, however, this one takes the cake.

 

He sees his future self on the stage with a guitar, performing his heart out. How did he know? Well, for one, the Jae on stage looks a lot older, and there aren’t cell phones with large screens with no keypads.

 

Yet.

 

He looks around to look for a sign on what the hell is happening or  _ what year is it even _ . He finds out that he’s ten years into the future based on the date on the posters around what he realizes is a concert venue.

 

He is his future self’s concert, where Future Jae is singing songs about chasing someone, letting go, and raindrops on a basketball court somewhere.

 

The crowd is on fire, screaming their lungs out, cheering him--Future Jae--on. There are lots of streamers, light sticks, and some concertgoers are even crying.

 

This is so surreal for him to see--people loving his music, paying money to see him perform,  _ crying _ because they get to see him. Hell, the only ones who saw him hold a guitar and heard him sing is Sungjin and Wonpil. To see all of this unfold, it makes him less afraid of the future.

 

Maybe everything will turn out fine.

 

Jae enjoys the concert, jumping to the beat, and listening closely to the songs Future Jae performed. And wow, he’s good.

 

The concert soon comes to an end, but not without Future Jae speaking to the audience.

 

“Thank you so so much for coming tonight and for supporting me through the years. I know I couldn’t do it without everyone’s love and support. But, before I go to my last song, shout out the most important people in my life!” he says into the mic.

 

“My bestest friends in the whole world, Sungjin and Wonpil! Where are you, I couldn’t see you!” Future Jae says, squinting at the audience and attempting to look for his friends. “Thank you for encouraging me to do playing and singing thing more back in high school. I owe you, guys.”

 

“To my parents, mom, dad, you know it,” he says and then does a big heart with his arms.

 

_ Wow, I guess I’m still dork ten years later. _

 

“And to the love of my life, Brian,” Future Jae softly says, his voice and the look in his eyes terribly fond. The spotlight moves out of Jae and goes to the front of the audience, shedding light to a lilac-haired guy. There are cameras in the venue as well and they focus on the guy, showing his face on the large monitor behind Future Jae.

 

Damn, the dude looks good. Good choice, Future Jae.

 

“Thank you for staying with me through the years. For being my best friend and lover all in one. For not leaving even though I put you through so much--” he breaks off, suddenly choked up while he remembers obviously unpleasant things.

 

“--so much stuff. But we’re here now, yeah? I love you so much.  _ Tempus fugit, amor manet, _ ” Future Jae finishes, with many of the audience wiping their tears. Brian looks at Future Jae so fondly, like he never wants to look anything and anyone else ever again. He mouths an  _ I love you, too _ to Future Jae.

 

“Now, that I’ve professed my love to my fiance for the nth time,” Future Jae jokes, “I can now sing my last song. Everyone, this is When You Love Someone.”

 

The drums are drowned by the fans’ screaming but all of those faded away--melting just like what happened to Jae’s room. The shivering sensation is back and Jae is back in his room again like nothing happened.

 

He looks at the watch and the hands are back where they were before Jae adjusted it. He then looks at his bedside clock.

 

10:10 PM.

 

* * *

 

Moving is such a pain in the ass in Jae’s opinion.

 

He carries his last box inside the dorm room. He immediately arranges his things because the sooner he can get that shit done, the sooner he can go to sleep.

 

After what he calls ‘the watch incident’, he finally had the guts to tell his parents about his plans of studying music. Surprisingly, they agreed but they said that he needs to take some business units, just in case the music thing doesn’t work out.

 

Sungjin and Wonpil, now a couple (that was what they were fighting about before), are in the same university. Sungjin studying management while Wonpil is also a music student. Naturally, they asked to be roommates, the traitors.

 

He soon finishes arranging his things and immediately plops down on his bed. He stretches his arms and yawns so widely. In that moment, someone opens the door and comes in.

 

Jae scrambles, almost falling off the bed in his haste. He sees a black-haired guy, bobbing his head in time to the song he’s listening to in his headphones. He’s carrying a guitar cases and a gym bag.

 

The guy looks up and Jae freezes.

 

Brian.

 

The guy finally notices Jae. “Hey, roomie. My name’s Brian. Music student, freshman.”

 

“Jae. We’ll be classmates, then. Also a freshman music student. Nice to meet you,” Jae says, extending his hand. Brian shakes it.

 

... _ tempus fugit, amor manet... _

**Author's Note:**

> (the watch's inscription is from Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet)
> 
> if you're seeing this, then I thank you for reading all through that mess lol (even tho it got kinda pretentious with the latin stuff pls forgive me)  
> scream at me on twitter @shewritesfics  
> thanks again <3


End file.
